1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to mailbox assemblies.
2. Description of Related Art
Mailbox assemblies are well known in the art. For example, FIG. 1 depicts a conventional mailbox assembly 101 having a mailbox 103 carried by a support structure 105. Conventional mailboxes are typically manufactured with an inexpensive thin metallic material, e.g., steel, which is very susceptible to rusting over time. In the exemplary embodiment, structure 105 is a masonry structure, which is typically manufactured with brick, mortar, and wood.
Common problems associated with assembly 101 includes: rain can seep through the brick and mortar, which in turn causes the metallic mailbox 103 to rust and the documents therein damaged; wood is typically utilized to add rigidly to the structure and/or utilized to support the mailbox, however, the wood causes undesired swelling with humidity, which may result in the mortar and/or brick cracking; and, currently there is no easy, cheap, and rapid method to remove mailbox 103 from structure 105 when either the mailbox and/or the structure is damaged.
Conventional methods to remove mailbox and/or to fix the damaged structure includes the arduous process of disassembling and thereafter reassembling the rigid structure. This process is time consuming and expensive, and often requires a skilled worker.
Although the foregoing developments in mailbox assemblies, many shortcomings remain.
While the assembly and method of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the process of the present application as defined by the appended claims.